Terrible Duo
by phoenix-shalimar
Summary: One blonde is bad enough, add in another blonde stir and what do you get? Trouble. Temari/Ino Bday Lamanth


**Terrible Duo**

_Just cos I could, and I do so love making Gaara sweat. *grins* In a good and bad way._

_Love you have an amazing day my lovely. Sorry its so late, i wanted you to get your box before i posted them =D  
_

* * *

Gaara watched the two blonde haired females closely, they were walking the streets of Suna arm in arm laughing wildly. Ever since the arrival of Naruto, Rock Lee, and Ino in Suna, which was three weeks ago, neither he nor the two leaf village ninja had been able to separate them. And since they were prone to get into trouble, all three had to take turns babysitting them.

Ino threw a haughty look over her shoulder, giggling she nudged Temari in the ribs who only glared at her. Lowering her voice to a whisper she leaned in close to Temari, who had stopped to look at a stand of jewellery. "I think your brother's sulking."

Temari laughed and glanced over her shoulder at her younger brother, "Gaara doesn't sulk, he broods. Besides, I dont think he's happy he got stuck with "babysitting" duties." Ino snorted, "then why is he following us around if he's supposed to be babysitting." Temari rolled her eyes, " 'cause he's babysitting us hun."

Ino's mouth formed a small 'o' as the words sunk in. Smirking she glanced at the all powerful Kazekage, who wasn't paying the least bit attention. Temari watched Ino carefully, she knew that what ever the mind-walker had thought of could only end up in trouble, which would mean that she would get the 'dissappointed with you' speech and the sad shake of the head from Gaara.

Smirking she leaned in closer to the slightly taller girl, "ok, what did you have in mind?"

Gaara heaved a sigh, there were far more important things that he could be doing right now than following his sister and Ino around Suna, like reading the reports of ninja who had returned from missions in the far east, or even looking over the candidates for next years chunin exams. Glancing up Garra froze.

He looked around wildly, but there was no sight of either blonde, "fuck!" His loud curse startled a group of first year academy students who were at that moment paying respect to him, Kazakage. The Sensei in charge of the class gave him a very nasty, dissaproving look, Gaara took a step closer to him. "Right now I could care less what you think of me, I just lost Temari and Ino. You know the kind of trouble they can get into together. So if you care about your students at all you will take them back to the academy at once."

Striding off he went back to the Kazekage's tower. Sooner of later they would come back to him. More than likely over the shoulder of some Jounin who they had pushed too far.

It wasn't long before there was a knock on his door, an hour, maybe two had passed since he had lost the two of them. Sighing, he closed the book he had been reading and tried to prepare himself for what was coming, "enter,"

Even before the door had opened he could hear the two of them giggling like a pair of rabid first years. He could feel a headache coming on.

Temari could feel the blood rushing to the top of her head making her light headed and dizzy. She atributed that to the fact that she couldn't stop the giggles coming out of her mouth. Until she had met Ino and befriended her on one of her liasons with the Leaf Village, she had never giggled in her life, nor would she have gone out deliberatly looking for trouble and having fun the entire time.

She was normally a 'get it done as quickly as possible' kinda girl and would rather be at home than wondering the streets of Suna, which hadn't changed in the slightest since she was a kid. It was wildly known in Suna that she hadn't much of patience at many times. The only times she possessed any patients was on the battle field. Then she was in her element. She could stalk and slowly hunt down her victims over a period of days and wait for them to tire themselves out in a fight by keeping long distance range from them and keeping them at bay with her wind attacks.

But as she tilted her head at an akward angle to catch a glimpse of her best friend who was also hanging upside down over the shoulder of one of the Jounin, she knew that she wouldn't trade anything to go back to how she was before. She knew that she would kill for that girl and that she would do the same for her. They were almost sisters, in their own eyes and the eyes of others around them. They were completely different, yet exactly the same.

Temari giggled as she checked out the finely shaped and toned ass of the Jounin whose shoulder she was currently over, he did have a very nice ass. She payed no attention as the Jounin entered the Kazekage's office, instead mapping out the contours of the finely shaped ass infront of her face. If she was going to get thrown over the shoulder of a Jounin she definetly had to find this one again and anger him enough that she got the humilation of having her own ass dangled in the air for all to see.

Glancing over at Ino she grinned and they did an akward high five as both Jounin began a report of what exactly had gone down. It was if she did say so herself some of there more brilliant work.

* * *

_Because you know we would so do that. (laughs)_

_Love you my darling Wifey-Chan_

_love Tema-Chan_


End file.
